


Hopeful Heart

by Urby



Series: Azurrin Week [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Azurrin Week 2017, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urby/pseuds/Urby
Summary: Corrin witnesses a marvel. Azurrin Week 2017, August 10: Fire





	Hopeful Heart

It was rare that everyone's spirits were high enough to celebrate, but everyone had eaten well, it was late enough for a fire, and eventually someone started clapping a beat, and...well, not everyone could dance, but no one cared if a step was out of tempo.

Azura sang a few songs, when the beat allowed. She sat on the sidelines, content to just watch, it seemed.

"Come and dance!" Corrin said, holding a hand out to her.

"I don't want to ruin anyone's good time," she said.

"Why do you think that? Everyone likes seeing you dance!"

Azura's expression was set in a controlled smile.

"Well, _I'm_ going to dance," Corrin declared, turning back towards the fire. "And I'm going to have a great time, but it would be even better if you were there!"

"Hmm."

The fire was getting low and most had already drifted off to sleep when Azura finally arose. She moved slowly, with measured steps, practicing some complex solo performance. She drifted in and out of the shadows, the firelight revealing only parts of her at a time.

She could not control fire, but as she danced, Corrin imagined that the fire reacted in some way to her, bending towards the flow of her hair and her dress. At any moment, water might arc around her limbs...they watched with wide, draconic eyes.

Once they figured out the pattern of her steps, they stepped in, matching her movements. "What sort of dance is this?"

"None in particular," Azura said. "I'm just making it up."

"Oh." Corrin's eyes fell to their feet.

"If you like it, you can give it a name," Azura said, spinning around them.

"I think I need to keep watching before I can name it."

She smiled, a real smile this time.


End file.
